Lourve, Come Back to Me
by Detective88
Summary: King Julian falls for a ferret, Zoe after getting paint on her and chases her throughout the Lourve.


Here is a new short that I decided to do after I watched the Penguins of Madagascar and I wanna see "Madagascar 3". It is based off on a Pepe LE Pew Cartoon and one of my favorites called Lourve, Come back to Me." I know what you're thinking, why is Julian playing Pepe? That's because though Pepe's not vain, he develops crushes on some girls throughout the show or something and recently Sonya the bear. Anyways, I don't own _Madagascar,_ etc.

Summary: King Julian falls for a ferret, Zoe, after getting paint on her and chases her throughout the Lourve.

* * *

**Lourve, Come Back to Me**

We see a pictures of Paris with one featuring the view of the city. A lemur tail was sticking out and let me tell you, he reeked. We zoom to the picture whre it was flowers. The owner of the tail noticed this and stood up to face the audience.

"Oh, hello. I am King Julian, yes, you me know me from "Madagascar"." the lemur, Julian said. "You want to know why I am the reeking at this moment. I got swallowed by a lizard but luckily some rabbit and other lemur helped me out making lizard spit me out. Anyhoo, as soon as this parody's over, I gotta tell Maurice to give me a long bath after this."

He then continued on his way. A bird couple Tweedy and Aoogah were hugging each other until Julian's stench came to and made them with disgust fall from the tree and land on the ground like darts. A couple who were making out on a bench, Kim and Ron were enjoying their moment until Julian passed them and his smell made them stop and and freeze on with Kim's hair drooping. The bench then galloped up into the tree and the leaves fell down.

* * *

In another part of town, another couple Hercules and Meg were dancing some type of weird tango until Hercules with his strength, picked up Meg like she was in a Superhero movie. Julian went past them, but his stench made Meg limp down like a ragdoll.

* * *

Meanwhile, a brown cat like ferret named Zoe was walking on the wall with a ferret by the name of Maxwell(I made him up). They meowed to each other, thoug they aren't cats. Just then, Julian's stench caught onto them making them stand up. Maxwell fell down and Zoe flew up until she hit a flagpost with grey paint the paint went onto her back before she fell and slid down a cloth roof.

Meanwhile, Julian was minding his own business until he noticed Zoe coming his way and backed up.

"Released from heavens!" Julian said. Suddenly, his lips touched Zoe's by accident.

Julian broke apart from Zoe and said briefly to the audience, "How impetious can you get?" He then called out, "Thank you Sky Spirits!" He let go of Zoe and said, "Look, my love, perhaps I am old fashioned, but shouldn't we be introduced first?"

Zoe woke up and saw Julian thinking, "Help." but she was still dizzy from her experience.

"I am King Julian the XIII." said Julian. He then started to hug her, much to her shock. "This is my first affair so please be kind."

"Ah! Get away from me!" Zoe yelled as she got off his grip and ran off.

Julian said to the audience, "I am the king. I am shy, but I am willing. I am playing it too cool, no?"

Zoe screamed as she ran into the Lourve Museam with Julian hopping behind her.

Maxwell woke up and said, "Huh? What happened?" He noticed that Julian was chasing after Zoe and said, "That son of a gun." He then ran off after them.

* * *

Inside the Lourve, Zoe kept on running while Julian hopped on by, but his stench caused the Discus Thrower to drop his discus on his foot, making it morph as if he were to scream in pain. He then passed another exhibit where a statue lost her arms, forming it into the Venus de Milo.

Inside, Maxwell was waiting for the moment to pop up and scare Julian away. Julian on the other hand, was searching for Zoe.

"Where are you, my little Mona Lisa? I am looking to find you!" said Julian. Unknowingly of this, Maxwell had jumped up to scare him off, but because of the lemur king's odor, he stopped and his eyes turned bloodshot, his skin turned white and he was frozen.

Julian didn't notice and walked off shrugging, "I don't know why, but I don't really don't go for this modern sculpture."

Maxwell's nose, whiskers and tail fell off. Before he left, Maxwell swept them up with a dustpan and a broom before tiptoeing away.

* * *

Back with Zoe, she made it past the sculpture of "Le Elephant" and went behind the sculpture, "Le Tulip" and panted.

"Where are you, my little object of art? I am coming to collect you." Julian called.

"I-think(pant) I'm safe over here." Zoe said. Just before Julian's hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Julian asked.

Zoe screamed and started to run, accidentally carving a heart out of the sculpture. Julian fell over, but he still gazed at Zoe.

Zoe ran until she ran to a corner, but gasped when she saw Julian in an artist's clothes, paint her picture.

"Don't move, darling. I want to remember you just as you are." Julian told her.

What did Zoey do?

Run of course, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Julian painted the dust onto the picture and groaned, "Aw, shucks. You moved."

* * *

Outside, Maxwell was filling himself up with air with a bicycle pump so that way he won't smell Julian's vomited up body and react to it again. He put a nose plug on his nose and marched back into the museum.

* * *

Inside, as Zoe was trying to run away, Julian was kissing her paw when all of a sudden Maxwell came in and slapped him with a glove, making him let go of Zoe and make his head spin.

"Uh-oh. I know, the jealous lover." said Julian noticing Maxwell. He then said, holding out a hand, "Sir, I salute you. You wish to risk your life in a duel over the fair one." This however was gettign Maxwell confused, "An affair of honor. I can see it now. Two green figures, they call at the light of dawn and the general tells us select our weapons. Pistols perhaps." He turned around and continued, "Back to back we stand. Ramrod's very straight. We are very brave, sir." He started to march, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

In the meantime, Maxwell wasn't doing so well. He was suffocating from the air he held on. He started going from red to blue.

"We turn!" Julian turned around. "I fire!" He used his finger like a gun and "BANG!" he said. He ran backwards and pretended he was scared then prepared like he was in a firing squad saying, "I miss. I await your shot like a soldier in that Saving Private Ryan movie."

As Julian said this, Maxwell started to go from blue to red to green to red and blue."

"Down comes the terrible weapon!" Julian said. He jumped, "BANG! Through the heart. I am dying. My blood gushes forth." He then moved and saw that his hand had no blood, but he knew this. He lied down saying, "Paris, I am dying. Maurice takes the crown for me. I fall. I expire. Goodbye, my love."

Finally, Maxwell couldn't take it anymore and blew it out sending him flying across the halls until we hear a crash. We now see a dazed Maxwell in a crooked suit of armor in the Hall of Armor.

* * *

Back with Julian, get gets up saying, "She runs to my side! She can not believe it! She beseeched me not to go." He lied down again, "But it is too late. I am a gone goose." Julian opened his and looked around. No one was there.

"Where is everybody?" he asked the audience. "Oh well. War is fine, but love is better right." he got up and walked as he said that. Just then his body pointed like an arrow and followed in the direction, leaving a dust cloud colored and shaped like a heart.

Julian ran down the stairs to the basement and opened up the air conditioning room and found Zoe inside.

"Get away from me! You know that bear will kill you after this parody is over!" Zoe threatened.

"What an interesting place for us. You clever, you." he said as he jumped into the air conditioning and closed the door.

As he was wooing Zoe, his stench went up through the vent and messed up some of the paintings including, Salvidor Dali's Persistance of Memory, making the clocks stand up and break, the couple from American Gothic duck their heads in their bodies like turtles, the painting on the ranch with the owner, holding up a gun and shooting it, telling everyone to git. The painting of the ballarinas broke off, reavealing to be a color by numbers. Finally it reaches the Mona Lisa, but the painting didn't get ruin.

"I can tell you chaps one thing." it said. "It's not always easy to hold a smile." This ends the cartoon

**The End**

* * *

There you have it. Anyways, read and review(goes to help Julian get the smell off of him)


End file.
